This protocol is an adjunct to Protocol #314. The drug company has made available Iloprost, in the same dose and the same administration as in the randomized study on a compassionate use basis for selected patients who have either Raynaud's syndrome or systemic sclerosis and ischemic ulcers of the upper extremity.